Once Upon A Time: In Heaven
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Adventures with baby Castiel and his big brother Gabriel. Inspired by a pic I found on tumblr.


**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: Once Upon A Time: In Heaven  
Word Count: 1071  
Chapter: 1/1  
Pairings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Trigger Warnings: fluff, adorableness, baby!Cas  
Summary: ****Adventures with baby Castiel and his big brother Gabriel. Inspired by a pic I found on tumblr.****  
Disclaimer: Not even the idea is mine. Thanks to the person that drew the picture that inspired this story.**

**Pic: bonniesinger. tumblr post /47228824021 /once-upon -a- time-in-heaven (no spaces)**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Once Upon A Time: In Heaven_

Gabriel held baby Castiel in his arms, holding him gently and rocking him in his arms, "Who's a cute little baby? You are, you are." The archangel cooed.

Castiel gurgled, taking ahold of Gabriel's finger, gripping it tightly.

Gabriel raised Castiel up into the air, "Smile for the nice people Cassie!" He said happily.

Castiel cocked his head to the side.

"Gabriel, put Castiel down!" Balthazar called, his hands on his hips.

"No way! People love him!" Gabriel cried, showing his little brother around, spinning him around and around.

Balthazar sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Gabriel hugged Castiel to his chest, "Your wings are just so cute Cassie. Cute little fluffy wings." He said, tickling Castiel's tummy.

The baby giggled and squirmed in his arms.

"Fly Cassie!" Gabriel cried, tossing the baby into the air.

"Gabriel!" Balthazar called, his eyes flashing in anger.

Castiel hung upside down from a tree branch by his diaper, chewing on his finger and gurgling.

"Oops." Gabriel said, going to retrieve the child under his brother's disapproving glare.

* * *

"Say Daddy." Gabriel said, bouncing Castiel on his lap.

"Da!" The baby said happily.

"Daddy."

"Da!"

"Close enough." The archangel cooed. "Say Heaven."

"He've."

Gabriel chuckled, "Gabriel."

"Ga'bri." Castiel said, tangling a hand in Gabriel's robe.

"Gabriel."

"'Briel!"

"Aw, I love you."

"Luff you."

Gabriel hugged his little brother tightly.

* * *

Gabriel tugged on his end of the leash, "Dammit Cassie, no!" He said.

Castiel giggled, flying around above Gabriel, a child leash strapped around his torso.

"Cassie, come down here little brother." Balthazar said gently from beside Gabriel.

Castiel flew down into Balthazar's arms, "Bal!" He cried happily.

"He likes me better." The angel grinned.

Gabriel pouted.

* * *

Castiel stumbled and fell, tears of frustration in his wide blue eyes. His lips trembled softly. "Gab'el!" He whined.

Gabriel picked Castiel up, "Don't cry little brother," He said, kissing the little angel on the head, "Big brother has you."

"Mine." Castiel said, a happy smile on his lips.

"Yeah, all yours Cassie." The archangel said softly, hugging the baby angel.

* * *

Gabriel held Castiel on his lap, "You see them down there Cassie? Those are humans. Dad wants us to love them. All of them. More than anything in Heaven. More than Dad or our brothers and sisters."

"All of them?" Castiel asked.

"Every single one of them."

"More than I love you?"

"Yes Cassie, even more than you love me."

"I will big brother."

* * *

"You're getting so big Cassie." Gabriel said, picking up the small child.

"Not a baby anymore." Castiel replied, wrapping his arms around the archangel's shoulders anyway.

"No, you're not." Gabriel chuckled, "Gonna teach you how to use a sword today."

"Really?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, really." Gabriel said, smiling at the angel.

"A real sword?"

"No, a practice sword."

"Why?"

"Angels are soldiers of God, little brother. Every soldier needs to be able to use a sword."

"Okay big brother."

* * *

"Where are you going Castiel?" Gabriel asked in amusement.

"Down to Earth to watch the humans." Castiel replied, looking up at his big brother.

"You can do that from here Cassie." The archangel replied.

"I like to be near them." The child angel said, "I love them."

Gabriel smiled, "I know you do Cassie. Stay with me today?" He asked.

Castiel nodded, sitting down under a tree next to his brother.

"You know something Cassie, Dad told us all to love the humans more than anything. I think you're the only one that actually does." Gabriel said, "No matter what happens Cassie, don't forget how to love, okay?"

"Okay, Gabriel."

* * *

"Gabriel's dead." Balthazar said, holding Castiel's hand.

Castiel stiffened, tears in his eyes, "Really?"

Balthazar nodded, pulling Castiel into a hug, "I'm sorry Cassie."

The angel sniffled and closed his eyes, snuggling into his big brother.

* * *

"I'm proud of you Castiel." Gabriel said, hands in his pockets.

"You were dead." Castiel said, his voice monotone, "Balthazar told me that you had died."

"I'm sorry." Gabriel replied.

Castiel turned his head away.

"I'm still proud of you Cassie, for remembering to love and feel, even after I left."

"I didn't do it for you." Castiel replied.

"Doesn't make me any less proud."

* * *

"I told you once, to love humanity more than your brothers and sisters. More than Dad. More than Heaven." Gabriel said, standing in front of Castiel.

"You did." The angel replied.

Gabriel looked off toward the motel where Dean and Sam Winchester were staying and smiled, "I also told you that I thought you were the only one that ever did."

"You did."

"I still think that to be true." Gabriel said, "No one loves those boys more than you do Cassie. Keep them safe."

"I will." Castiel replied with a nod, hiding a smile.

* * *

Castiel pulled Gabriel into his arms, "I thought you were dead." He said gruffly, "Stop trying to die on me."

"I was dead." The archangel replied. "Lucifer killed me. Dad brought me back."

"I missed you." Castiel said, pulling back.

Gabriel smiled gently, running a hand through his little brother's hair, "I know you did Cassie, I missed you too." He said.

"No more leaving. You have to stay. Just like when I was a child."

"All right."

* * *

"This is not amusing Gabriel." Castiel said, glaring at his big brother.

Gabriel grinned, holding the end of the leash, "To the contraire little brother, I find this to be very amusing."

"I am not a child. I don't need a harness."

"I beg to differ. This way, you can't wander off and cause any more mischief."

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes, biting his lip just like Dean, "You're an idiot." He mumbled.

"I love you too, Cassie."

**End**

**Allie: What was this? I don't know. I'm not sorry. Reviews are love!**


End file.
